This proposal seeks the continuation of the University of Chicago/Michael Reese Hospital Diabetes Research and Training Center. The Center is a interdepartmental and cooperative endeavor involving more than 45 investigators at the two institutions. The aims of the Center are: 1) to foster diabetes and endocrinology research in a supportive, integrative, collaborative and multidisciplinary environment; 2) to enhance the clinical and basic research capabilities of established diabetes investigators; 3) to encourage investigators not involved in diabetes research to become interested in pursuing problems related to diabetes and endocrinology; 4) to develop and implement programs for the training of both health care professionals and diabetic patients in the diagnosis and management of diabetes; 5) to facilitate the transfer of newer research findings to the clinical arena where they may be formally considered in terms of the pathogenesis, diagnosis and treatment of the disease; and 6) to inform others in both professional and lay settings of the accomplishments, opportunities and advancements in diabetes research and training. This application contains proposals for four Core Laboratories to foster diabetes research, two Core Units to foster diabetes training and information transfer, Pilot and Feasibility Studies to foster the participation of younger and established investigators in research related to diabetes, and two Administrative Cores to oversee the operation of the Center as a whole. Taken together, these objectives and components define The University of Chicago/Michael Reese Hospital DRTC.